Little Evil
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Kris tak pernah mengira akan menjaga seorang anak 'evil' yang membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Membuat hari liburnya terasa bagai neraka. Bagaimanakah Kris menghadapi sang setan kecil di rumahnya seorang diri?/ Chibi! Changmin/ MinKris/ YunJae/ Hanchul/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"Ya, Changminie. Jauhkan dulu semua snacknya itu. _Umma_ tak mungkin kembali hanya untuk membeli cadangan makanan untukmu kalau semua kau habiskan di perjalanan."

"Tapi Minnie lapar, Umma."

"Memangnya sejak kapan perut karetmu tidak pernah lapar, eoh?"

_Namja_ kecil itu mendecak kesal, saat tangan cantik _umma_nya memasukkan semua makanan yang berserakan dipangkuannya ke dalam tas ransel yang tak bisa dibilang kecil—tas berisi cadangan makanan yang seperti dibilang _umma_nya.

"Ingat selama di rumah Chullie _ahjussi_ nanti jangan buat keributan. Jangan menjahili mereka. Jangan merampok kulkas mereka. Jangan menghancurkan rumah keluarga Tan itu mengerti?"

Jung Changmin _namja_ kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu mengangguk patuh saat melihat senyuman manis sang _umma_ cantiknya. Bila saja dalam keadaan normal dirinya pasti akan berbalik menjahili sang _umma_, tidak kali ini bila akibatnya semua makanan miliknya akan dibawa pergi dan dirinya ditinggal sendiri di rumah entah siapa itu.

"Anak pintar." Jung Jaejoong _namja_ berstatus _umma_ kandung Changmin itu mengecup pelan dahi putra tunggalnya. Menghentikan mobilanya saat melihat rumah sahabatnya sudah terlihat. Menggandeng tangan Changmin turun, Jaejoong tertawa kecil saat melihat putranya dengan tas ransel besar dipunggungnya.

"Dasar anak beruang," ujarnya pelan yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari putra tunggalnya.

Jauh di dalam hati Changmin berharap siapa pun itu yang bernama Chulli _ahjussi_ tidak sama cerewetnya dengan _umma_ cantiknya. Setidaknya dalam seminggu ini dijauhkan dari _namja_-_namja_ cantik yang memiliki suara begitu nyaring ditelinganya. Namun sepertinya doa Changmin tak terkabul saat seseorang yang membuka pintu dan melihat _umma_nya langsung sama hebohnya seakan mereka ada dipasar.

"Hah~ dasar tante-tante ganjen," bisik Changmin pelan tanpa terdengar oleh keduanya yang seakan melupakan _namja_ kecil yang dengan seenak perutnya langsung masuk ke kediaman Tan itu. Melangkah perlahan menelusuri seisi rumah hingga langkahnya berhenti saat mendapati seseorang yang tertidur di atas sofa. Seorang _namja_ pirang yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"_Umma_ aku menemukan putri tidur!"

.

Little Evil

Series (One)

Namaku Jung Changmin

Cast:

EvilDragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Family

Rated: T

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, pedo(?)

Kris 17 tahun

Changmin 10 tahun

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

Gubrak … gedubrak …

_Namja_ blonde yang baru saja tertidur itu terkaget dan jatuh kelantai mendengar teriakan seseorang di telinganya. Menatap kesal siapa pun yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Apa mereka semua tak tahu kalau waktu tidur seorang Kris itu sangat berharga.

"Aish …" Kris mengusap pelan pinggangnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan lantai rumah. Untung saja lantai itu dilapisi karpet beludru setidaknya rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Terduduk bersandar dengan sofa dibelakangnya. Kris menatap tajam sosok yang sudah menjadi pelaku penggangguan tidurnya—dengan suara melengking khas anak kecilnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kris menunjuk bocah kecil yang kini menatap wajahnya berbinar. Apa hari ini rumahnya berubah menjadi penitipan bayi.

"Kau siapa?" ujar anak itu yang malah mengcopy kata-kata Kris. Membuat _namja_ itu memasang wajah datar menyelidik.

"Aku bertanya padamu."

"Aku bertanya padamu."

"Berhenti mengikuti kata-kataku."

"Berhenti mengikuti kata-kataku."

"Ya bocah."

"_Hyung_ yang bocah."

Eh? Kris tersenyum tipis di dalam hati menenangkan amarahnya yang hampir naik. Kalau saja membunuh seorang anak tidak akan mendapat hukuman penjara mungkin dengan senang hati Kris membuang bocah tak tahu sopan santun yang kini dengan acuhnya membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan isinya setelah sebelumnya membuatnya kesal dengan seenak hati .

"Siapa namamu?"

Bukan, itu bukan Kris yang bertanya melainkan bocah sok tua yang kini asyik memakan salah satu barang yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari ransel. Memang sebanyak apa isi ransel itu sampai semua makanan ini bisa dikeluarkan.

'Apa anak ini berniat berjualan di sini,' bathin Kris nelangsa melihat kuantitas berbagai jenis makanan dihadapan Changmin.

"_Hyung_ tak punya telinga ya sampai tak mengerti apa yang Changmin ucapkan?"

Kris memijit keningnya sakit, sedetik bocah setan dihadapannya berubah menjadi manusia sok tua, dan sekarang memasang _aegyo_ yang benar-benar tak pantas dan berlaku bagai anak lima tahun. Mimpi apa semalam sampai bertemu bocah aneh ini.

"Dengar ya … siapapun namamu—"

"Changmin. Namaku Jung Changmin."

"Baik Changmin. Aku tak tahu siapa kau—"

"Aku anak Jung Yung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong," ujar Changmin tersenyum manis tak mengindahkan Kris yang sudah menatapnya seakan ingin memakan tubuhnya hidup-hidup.

"Sekali lagi kau menyelaku, kupastikan aku akan membuangmu ke kolam belakang rumah, mengerti."

"Mengerti _hyung_," ujar Changmin mantap yang malah membuat Kris memasang sikap waspada. Siapa yang bakal percaya melihat kalimat santai sang bocah.

"Jadi begini. Mengapa kau ada di sini Changmin. Ini rumahku dan seingatku aku tak memiliki kenalan yang bernama Jung Yunho atau pun Jung Jaejoong dengan anak bernama Jung Changmin. Jadi bisa jelaskan siapa kau?"

"_Hyung_ ternyata cerewet juga yah. Padahal kupikir _hyung_ orangnya pendiam seperti es di kutub selatan. Apa semua _namja_ berstatus uke itu cerewet yah?"

_Ctak_

Sungguh Kris tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada bocah yang baru saja ditemuinya atau menemuinya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu sudah mampu membuatnya bicara sepanjang ini. Biasanya juga hanya kata-kata pendek yang muncul dari bibirnya. Tunggu rasanya ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Changmin barusan—

"Ya, apa yang kau maksud dengan uke barusan, Jung Changmin?"

"Tentu saja kau _hyung_." Putra tunggal Jung Yunho itu menjawab santai pernyataan Kris. Duduk di depan tv dan sudah bermain dengan konsol game yang telah terpasang manis disana.

"Oh ya, _hyung_. Apa tak capek marah-marah begitu. Nanti _hyung_ cepat tua lo. Sayang nanti kalau seme _hyung_ memiliki uke jelek karena wajahnya kerutan terlalu banyak karena mengeluarkan emosi tidak perlu."

Cukup sudah tak ada lagi sopan santun apalagi rasa tak enak pada _namja_ yang lebih muda entah berapa tahun dihadapannya ini. Sepertinya Kris sudah siap untuk menggoreng seorang Jung Changmin di penggorengan _umma_nya.

"Chang—"

"Kris."

Niat jahat Kris terhenti saat dua orang _namja_ cantik memasuki ruang tamu. Kris mengenali salah satunya adalah _umma_nya. Dan siapa _namja_ cantik lainnya itu rasanya Kris tak pernah bertemu. Bahkan tatapan Kris tak berhenti mengikuti _namja_ itu yang mendekati Changmin seraya mengingat dimana dirinya pernah bertemu.

"Ya ampun ternyata kau di sini, Changmin. Apa kau tahu _umma_ dari tadi mencarimu," menoyor kepala _namja_ kecil yang malah tertawa. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan melihat kelakukan anaknya yang tak pernah tahu malu.

"Ah, apa kau Kris? Kau sudah besar ya?" mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _namja_ lainnya, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil pada seorang _namja_ remaja yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hah~ apa kau tak bisa memasang wajah lainnya, Kris. Padahal waktu kecil kau imut-imut kenapa sekarang jadi batu es begini?"

"Yah, Jae. Siapa yang kau sebut batu es? Anakku itu cool tahu. Yah walau kadang memang mirip es di kutub utara hahaha."

Keduanya serentak tertawa membuat seorang _namja_ yang menjadi objek keduanya mendongkol kesal di dalam hati.

'Dasar _umma_ durhaka,' bathinnya hanya bisa menahan kesal di hati pada _namja_ cantik yang selalu saja membullynya saat ada kesempatan.

"Ah, kau pasti lupa pernah bertemu _ahjussi_ Kris. Kita pernah bertemu saat di Kanada dulu. Saat orang tuamu membawamu yang masih berusia 9 tahun diacara pernikahan kami. Mungkin kau lupa," jelas Jaejoong yang melihat Kris masih bingung dengan dirinya.

Mengangguk kecil Kris tak mengindahkan apa pun perkataan Jaejoong. Dari semuanya Kris bisa menangkap kalau Jaejoong _ahjussi_ adalah orang tua dari bocah setan yang masih asyik memonopoli gamenya. Mendekati Changmin, Kris mencomot salah satu makanan di tangan Changmin membuat bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu langsung menarik makanannya bahkan yang hampir masuk ke mulut Kris dengan sadisnya.

"Hei aku hanya minta sepotong bukan sebungkus," ujar Kris sedikit kesal pada bocah yang kini meraup semua makanan dan snacknya miliknya dalam dekapan tangan kecilnya.

"Hahaha … jangan marah Kris. Changmin memang begitu. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh makanannya. Itu semua miliknya. Hati-hati saja kulkas kalian bakal dirampok bocah itu," kelakar Jaejoong sembari tertawa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

Kris menggeleng pelan. Berpikir ulang kemana semua makanan sebanyak ini berakhir di tubuh bocah yang terlihat kurus walau tinggi. Apa bocah SMP sekarang memang setinggi ini?

"Changmin baru berusia sepuluh tahun lo Kris. Dan jangan salahkan tingginya yang melewati normal begitu. Dia kan memang tiang di keluarga Jung."

Seakan mengerti kebingungan Kris. _Namja_ cantik berstatus _umma_ kandung Kris itu memberi penjelasan. Melihat kepaboan anaknya yang malah memasang wajah tak percaya. Kemana kepintaran anaknya di saat begini.

"Ya, sudah. Aku titip Changmin ne Chullie-ah. Yunho pasti sudah menungguku dibandara. Changminie ingat yah pesan _umma_ tadi, jangan nakal," ujar Jaejoong berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Mengecup singkat bibir putranya, Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu. Beranjak pergi meninggalkan putranya untuk satu minggu ke depan. Kalau saja mereka bisa membawanya, Jaejoong tak akan mungkin meninggalkan Changmin sendiri di Korea. Hanya saja ini bukan waktu yang cocok untuk membawa anak.

"Bye ..." mobil hitam metalik itu langsung menghilang dari halaman keluarga Tan menuju bandara.

"Nah, Kris. Tolong jaga Changmin yah. _Umma_ dan appa harus pergi nanti malam ke China. Harabeoji kalian sedang sakit."

"Kalau begitu kenapa _umma_ menerima permintaan Jaejoong _ahjussi_ untuk menjaga Changmin?" protes Kris kesal siapa juga yang mau menjaga anak setan yang belum dalam hitungan dua puluh empat jam sudah menambah jumlah kerutan di dahinya.

"Tentu saja karena Jaejoong itu sahabat _umma_ lagi pula _umma_ sudah lama tak bertemu mereka. Sudah sana _umma_ mau bersiap-siap. Awas saja kau tak menjaga Changmin dengan baik. _Umma_ pastikan ace dan teman-temannya _umma_ kirim ke China. Lagi pula kau juga sedang libur sekarang hitung-hitung mengisi waktu."

"Ck. Dasar cinderella sadis."

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Kris?" tanya Heechul di tangga menuju kamarnya. Rasanya telinganya mendengar sesuatu barusan.

"Ti—tidak _umma_. Mungkin _umma_ salah dengar." Kris tersenyum manis sembari menggeleng—membohongi sang _umma_ cantiknya.

"Uhmp baguslah. _Umma_ pikir barusan kau mengatai _umma_ cinderella sadis. Kalau benar mungkin kau sudah _umma_ paketkan ke kebun binatang," ujar Heechul tersenyum manis lalu kembali naik ke atas mempersiapkan isi kopernya.

Kris mengusap dadanya tenang saat _umma_nya tak lagi memperpanjang masalah diantara mereka. Memiliki _umma_ seperti Tan—Kim—Heechul harus menjaga lidah dengan baik kalau tak ingin cinderella galak itu memakanmu.

"_Hyung_ takut dengan Chullie _ahjumma_ ne?"

Terperajat Kris sedikit kaget pada Changmin yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya tidak lupa dengan sebungkus snack di tangannya. Dasar food monster.

"Selamat menjagaku dengan baik yah _hyung_. Kalau tidak aku tinggal menelpon Chullie _ahjumma_ nanti. Aku rasa ini akan menyenangkan _hyung_. Mohon bantuannya ya Kris _Hyung_," ujar Changmin tersenyum manis lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih membatu.

Entah bagaimana seminggu ke depan hidup seorang Kris bersama Changmin nantinya. Dan Kris tak mau membayangkannya sekarang.

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Mana evil … Changmin ama MiFan*Evil Laugh*

Cuma ff series singkat kok Mizu lagi iseng adja buat minifict yang gak bakal lebih dari 2k+ xDD


	2. Chapter 2

"Baiklah, Kris. _Umma_ pergi dulu. Ingat jaga Changmin baik-baik."

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu Heechul melontarkan kalimat yang sama. Rasanya telinganya mulai iritasi mendengar nama anak yang kini menginvasi ruang keluarganya—bermain game.

"_Umma_ yakin meninggalkanku bersama anak setan itu?" lirik Kris menunjuk dengan matanya yang langsung mendapatkan delikan tajam dari _umma_ kesayangannya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam Dragon atau kau mau _umma_ membawa ace dan teman-temannya ke China?"

Kris mendecih kecil, merasa kalau sang _umma_ bahkan lebih menyukai bocah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu kini. Tangan Kris yang berisi koper sang _umma_ menghempaskannya ke kursi belakang dan berjalan ke samping dimana _umma_nya tengah duduk mengemudi.

"Baik-baik di rumah, Sayang. Nanti _umma_ bawakan oleh-oleh untuk kalian, appamu sudah menunggu _umma_ di bandara. Daaahhh~" ujar Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kediamannya. Membiarkan nasib anaknya bersama sang _evil_ yang mungkin akan berulah lagi.

"Seharusnya _umma_ mendoakanku tetap hidup seminggu ke depan." Menghela napasnya singkat, Kris masuk ke dalam setelah menutup pintu pagar. Bersiap menghadapi bocah yang asyik bermain game seorang diri sedari tadi.

"Kuharap kau tak menambah jumlah kerutan di dahiku, Jung Changmin."

.

Little _Evil_

Series (Two)

Jangan sentuh makananku, _Hyung_.

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Family

Rated: T

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, pedo(?)

Kris 17 tahun

Changmin 10 tahun

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"Hey Min …"

"Krauk … krauk …"

"Changmin …"

"Krauk … krauk …"

Ctek

Perempatan muncul di dahi Kris saat dua kali sahutannya tidak diacuhkan oleh bocah yang tengah sibuk dengan konsol game. Padahal Kris tepat duduk di sampingnya.

'Sekali lagi aku memanggilmu tak kau sahuti, awas saja.'

Kris menatap kondisi sekitar Changmin, sedikit nelangsa dengan keadaan ruang bermainnya dengan sampah makanan yang berserakan. Memang siapa yang akan membersihkannya jika bukan dirinya nanti. _Umma_nya tak pernah mau memperkerjakan maid di rumah mereka.

"Jung Changmin, dengarkan _hyung_ dari tadi memanggilmu!"

"Berisik _hyung_! Apa kau tak lihat aku berada di level terakhir? Lihat ketua jelek itu berada di depanku. Kalau aku kalah bagaimana? Kalau monster jelek itu berhasil menembakku dan aku mati, mau tanggung jawab?"teriak Changmin dalam satu tarikan napas—sedetik menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris dan kembali pada permainanya. Membuat Kris yang tak siap diteriaki terdiam termangu bahkan tanpa bisa mengatakan apa pun.

'_Umma_ izinkan aku menggoreng bocah setan ini ke dalam penggorenganmu,' bathin Kris pelan mencoba menahan kesal pada bocah setan ini. Padahal niatnya ingin membeli makan malam di luar bersama.

"Terserahlah," Berdiri meninggalkan Changmin Kris menuju dapurnya sejenak mencari makanan yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Tak mungkin ia duduk di samping Changmin yang terus mengunyah mulutnya dengan tangan kosong. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan saat melihat kulkasnya kosong dan _umma_nya tak meninggalkan satu makanan pun untuknya.

"Kau benar-benar tega _umma_." Kris menutup pintu kulkasnya dan kembali duduk di samping Changmin. Matanya tak sengaja melihat makanan yang berada di samping Changmin. Makanan yang berbeda dari yang dikeluarkan sang bocah siang tadi dari ranselnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan makanan ini, Min?" tanya Kris menunjuk cake dan beberapa snack yang dilihatnya tadi pagi berada di kulkasnya.

"Dari kulkas _hyung_." Changmin menjawab santai walau matanya tak lepas dari layar televisi bahkan tangannya dengan mudah menjangkau makanan dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa kehilangan konsetrasi bermain.

"Kau merampok kulkasku?"

_Tek_

Changmin meletakkan konsol gamenya dan mempause gamenya. Mendelik tajam pada seorang _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Dengar ya _hyung_ pirang tampan tapi tak lebih tampan dari Jung Changmin. Heechul _ahjussi_ sudah mengizinkanku mengambil apa pun yang kumau dari benda manis itu jadi menjauh dari makananku," seru Changmin mengamankan makanan miliknya ke area aman—jauh dari jangkauan Kris.

"Tapi kau mengambil semuanya. Mengosongkan isi kulkasku—merampok habis isinya."

"Lalu masalahnya dimana? Heechul _ahjussi_ tak mengatakan kalau aku tak boleh mengosongkan kulkasnya," ujar Changmin menyeringai membuat Kris merasakan aura aneh dari bocah yang bahkan tak lebih tinggi darinya itu dan pastinya akan selalu kalah berkata. Changmin mengubah raut wajahnya sejenak dan berujar manja pada Kris. Membuat Kris hampir muntah dengan _aegyo_ sang bocah.

"Minnie kan anak baik mana mungkin merampoknya, _Umma_ Minnie bisa marah nanti, Ne _hyung_ie. Jadi sana hush … hush …"Changmin tertawa saja melihat ekpresi Kris yang seakan menahan diri untuk tidak memakannya hidup saat ia memerintah _namja_ yang lebih tua itu menjauh dari wilayah kekuasaanya.

Sumpah, jika ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari yeoja yang selalu mengejarnya di sekolah, seorang Jung Changmin sekarang sudah menempati urutan pertama dari orang yang masuk blacklist seorang Kris.

"Kalau _umma_ tak memintaku menjagamu DENGAN BAIK, sudah kusimpan kau di dalam kulkas, Jung Changmin."

.

.

.

Kris mengelus perutnya sendiri merasakan ada yang sedang melakukan konser solo di dalam sana. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Changmin di rumah seorang diri dan pergi sendirian terlebih di malam hari begini. Namun bocah ajaib itu malah tak mau meninggalkan konsol gamenya walau Kris sudah membujuknya sedari tadi. Tak menyadari ada yang tengah mendesah kesal berulang kali.

_Kriuk_

"Ck, bocah itu." Kris mengumpat sedari tadi mendengar perutnya yang kembal berbunyi. Mendelik pada Changin yang tak berhenti mengunyah. Padahal tepat di sampingnya Kris sedang menahan lapar demi bocah ini juga. Menemaninya dengan perut kosong.

Tersenyum tipis, Kris melihat kesempatan untuk mengambil satu dari sekian banyak makanan milik Changmin. Saat perhatian Changmin kini benar-benar fokus ke arah televisi bahkan tangannya tak lagi menjangkau makanan disekelilingnya.

Mendekat, Kris beringsut pelan ke arah cake strawberry yang masih tersisa empat potong di sebelah kanan Changmin. Tangannya terjulur dan berhasil menyentuh kue tersebut. Berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas, Kris mengambilnya dengan perlahan.

"Hufft." Kris merasa menjadi pencuri di rumahnya sendiri. Mengambil miliknya yang 'disandera' pencuri kecil yang tak menyisakan apa pun untuknya.

Satu potong, dua potong Kris berhasil memindahkan makanan manis itu ke dalam lambungnya. Sedikit mengganjal perutnya yang terasa lapar. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menunggu Changmin selesai dengan 'kencan' kecilnya. Dan mereka keluar mencari makan.

Tangan Kris kembali terjulur mengambil satu potong lagi, memasukkanya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Tak menyadari kalau sepasang mata mengikuti arah kue yang menjauh dari piringnya dan berakhir di dalam mulut Kris.

"_Hyung_~ sudah kubilangkan … _Don't touch my food_."

"Mwo?"Kris hampir saja tersedak saat Changmin tiba-tiba berbicara dan berdiri di depan wajahnya. Memukul pelan dadanya sendiri Kris mencoba menelan sisa cake yang terasa lengket di tenggorokannya. Menyambar segelas air dan menelannya cepat.

"Huahhh …" Kris mendelik kesal pada pelaku yang membuatnya hampir mati tersedak. Walau sang empunya tak goyah malah semakin melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh milik seorang Shim Changmin dan ia pasti akan merebutnya kembali apa pun yang terjadi. Itulah yang tengah dipikirkan oleh putra tunggal keluarga Jung tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Kris melihat Changmin yang masih melihatnya dalam diam. Kalau seperti ini rasanya Changmin sedikit menakutkan. Kenapa anak usia sepuluh tahun ini bisa mengeluarkan aura mengintimindasi seperti ini, "aku hanya memintanya sedikit, Jung Changmin."

Dengan santainya Kris memakan satu potong sisa ditangannya. Tak tahu kalau Changmin sudah menubruknya. Tepatnya menabrak wajahnya dengan lidah bocah itu yang kini berada di dalam mulutnya.

Maniks mata Kris melebar merasakan bagaimana lidah Changmin di dalam mulutnya, mengambil semua cake yang tersisa di dalam mulutnya hingga ketenggorokannya. Bahkan Kris sampai tak berkedip dengan kejadian tersebut sampai saat Changmin selesai mengobok-obok mulutnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Sudah kubilangkan _hyung_. Jangan menyentuh makananku karena aku pasti akan mengambilnya kembali bagaimana pun caranya," ujar _namja_ berusia sepuluh tahun itu tersenyum manis. Menjilati sisa krim yang berada di bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah pucat sang _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ci—cium. Kau baru saja menciumku namanya Jung Changmin pervert!" Kris menjentik dahi Changmin yang memandangnya nanar dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

"Cium apanya _hyung_? Aku hanya mengambil cake-ku di dalam mulutmu. Lagi pula kalau ciuman itu hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang dewasa _hyung_. Dan kata _umma_ Changmin masih kecil."

Kepala Kris langsung berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. Sebenarnya bagaimana orang tua bocah _evil_ ini mengasuhnya. Sebentar berlagak dewasa lalu kembali menjadi anak-anak.

Dan yang namanya ciuman itu bukannya adanya sentuhan dua bibir dengan benda kenyal tak bertulang di dalam salah satunya. Sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Changmin bonus lidah yang bermain liar—dalam artian Changmin mengambil cakenya.

Kris mulai gelagapan melihat raut wajah Changmin yang berubah namja kecil itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan suara kecil keluar dari sana. Oh Tuhan, ini pertanda buruk.

"Hiks … dan _hyung_ baru saja memarahi Minnie, hiks. Ini sakit," ujar Changmin memegang dahinya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Kris sayu membuat _namja_ blonde itu semakin merasa bersalah.

"Minnie laporkan pada Heechul _ahjussi_, _hyung_ menganiaya Minnie."

"Tu—tunggu Changmin."

Kris tak bisa mencegah saat langkah Changmin sudah berlari dengan cepat menjauhinya. Dan bisa dipastikan hukuman kecil akan menantinya dari cinderella kesayangannya.

"Bunuh saja aku _Umma_, kalau harus menjaga bocah _evil_ itu lebih lama," bathin Kris menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Mengingat ia yang tak bisa melakukan apa pun saat bocah yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun mencuri ciumannya—karena kaget tepatnya. Walau dalam versi sang bocah ia hanya kembali 'mencuri' hak miliknya bonus sebuah wajah pucat seorang Kris.

"Aku bahkan kalah dengan bocah yang bahkan tak mengerti namanya ciuman?"

Dan Kris terpaksa menghabiskan sisa malam mereka dengan mendengar ceramahan panjang _umma_nya melalui panggilan luar negeri. Entah apa yang dilaporkan Changmin pada _umma_nya yang mengomel sepanjang waktu. Mengutuk bocah _evil_ yang memiliki seribu wajah dan ekpresi itu. Bocah yang kini menginvasi ranjangnya seorang diri. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih menyumpah serapah dirinya bahkan dengan perut yang masih berbunyi dengan riang.

Kau benar-benar bocah evil, Jung Changmin.

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Huwooo Mizu gak nyangka banyak yang suka ff ini. Ketahuan pada suka ngepedhoin MinKris ya xixixi ga papa kok Mizu juga suka. Jeongmall gomawo ne udah Rnr dan welcom buat reader baru yang nongol di sini^^

Chat Room & Special Thanks:

**AngelGie Hantaoris **ini rate T yang paling nyerempet-nyerempet dikit xDD| **Alika Malik **sesekali maen ke genre ini, Kris pedo? Keknya iya tuh| **Juli Constantine **umur Kris 17 y Juli dan Min Mizu ganti jadi 10| **Yamananaka Aya **repot? Banget malah sesekali ngasuh bocah evil xP| **Hime Karuru **jangan dibayangin ne, toh disini gak ada genre romancenya mungkin kalau Min udah gede nanti| **Keuriseu **ah maaf ya req nya gak bisa Mizu kabulin, sesekali buat uke yang lebih tua plus pedo| **Aspirerainbow **hahaha MiFan ada porsinya sendiri di ff sebelah xDD pukpuk deh buat duizhang sayang| **hyunieeeh **yup ini pernah dipublish di fb Mizu sebelumnya| **hibiki kurenai **Kris langsung **K.O**| **Minniechangkyu56 **ayo doakan Kris tetap hidup ne^^| **js-ie **hahaha sesekali buat ginian masa mereka 'maen' mulu| **Frea-chan exotic shippers **iya Frea soalnya Mizu lupa ada ini ff di fb makanya pindah ffn jadi Mizu ingat buat lanjutin| **PhantomMirotiC **Salam kenal^^ gomawo udah suka ff Mizu| **Sholania **haha kesenangan donk ka Min-nya nanti xDD baru tahu kan kalau Mizu 'polos'#smiirk| **Kim Jaerin **Mizu ubah jadi 10 -_- otaknya Min terlalu 'polos' buat anak 7th, gegara anak disekitar dy pendek sih| **MimiJJW **ini udah lanjut ya Mi| **The Biggest Fan of YunJae **yah sesekali Kris 'belok' kearah yang salah xD| **Faomori **banget, MiFan kan imutnya nipu banget dibalik evilnya. Hahaha masih menang appanya ne| **Augesteca** Sengaja jauh. Haha karena gegara ga ada romance disini kita tunggu Min gede ya xP| **MyMo Viruz **Min bukan nyebelin tapi evilnya kumat fufufu bukan tobat tapi ganti haluan. Kumatnya di WP lanjut kok xP| **TheAKTF **gak kok paling tinggi T+| **fanwu **salah tuh seharusnya demo MinKris ja … gomawo^^| **Meyla Rahma **yah kita sesama orang korslet kok Mey … ffnya eon jangan lupa ya xixixi| **Peach RH **sankyu sarannya ya. Mizu juga mikir itu waktu di FB Cuma karena lupa ma ini ff pas repub disini malah lupa ngeganti umur Minnya^^| **Adilia Taruni **Sipp kita lihat ne| **ChoGyuWOn273 **gomawo ne| n' all sider

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya … ayo doakan Kris masih hidup chapter depan xDD

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
